


Candlelight

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

It’s been a while since Maria and Natasha have gone on a proper date, and Maria has almost forgotten how Natasha can take her breath away when she’s dressed up. Tonight, they’ve indulged and gone out to a fancy restaurant, and Maria’s never seen someone look so beautiful by candlelight. 

Natasha’s wearing deep green again, which she knows Maria loves, and Maria finds herself completely captivated. The food here is delicious, but all she can focus on is Natasha, and how incredible it is that someone that beautiful wants  _ her _ , of all people. Maria cleans up nicely, and she’s feeling good in her blue dress shirt and slacks, but she doesn’t feel like she compares to how radiant Natasha is right now.

“Not hungry?” Natasha’s voice breaks her out of her reverie, and Maria realizes she’s only eaten about a quarter of her food. Natasha, however, has cleaned her plate. That’s another thing she’s noticed about Natasha. She eats her food quickly, as if it will get taken away, and it makes Maria a little sad. Maria blushes when Natasha brings her to attention, and ducks down to take a bite.

“It’s hard to concentrate, that’s all,” Maria says. “You wore green today.” Natasha smirks a little, and Maria is captivated for a moment when the curls in her updo cascade in front of her face as she bends down to take another bite. 

“And you wore blue. You’re not the only one who’s distracted, you know.” Natasha looks up from her food, and the look she gives Maria makes Maria think Natasha wants to eat  _ her _ instead. But in the best way. It will forever baffle Maria that Natasha finds her in any way attractive, but apparently she’s hit the nail on the head in that regard today.

“It’s not my fault that candlelight just makes you look prettier,” Maria says, looking down. Natasha’s words are making her blush a little, and she’s sure she looks like a stumbling dork next to Natasha’s put-together elegance. Natasha’s hand finds hers across the table, and Maria looks up again. 

“Well, candlelight also makes you look pretty damn handsome.” Natasha’s expression is soft as she looks at Maria, and Maria feels her face go red again. Natasha’s an expert at making hardened, battle-weary SHIELD agents turn into mush, apparently. 

Handsome, though. Maria can get behind that. She’s never felt much attachment to the word pretty, but hearing Natasha call her handsome feels right, somehow. She doesn’t answer Natasha in words, instead choosing to lift her hand to her lips for a brief, gentle kiss. 

Everything is warm, and it isn’t just the candles. 

 


End file.
